Star Trek: Celestial The Final Hour
by VinGoldust
Summary: The final battle between the Federation and the Alliance is about to begin. Eric Curranstien is now in his twenties and and the New Order has formed...


Star Trek: Celestial "The Final Hour" By Jason Curran  
  
"Relax your mind. Concentrate." A bolt of lightning shot out of the darkness at the young man standing in the middle of a room. He reached out a hand and altered the course of the bolt. After relaxing his hand, he went back into concentration. Another beam shot out of the darkness from another angle and the young man did the same thing to this one as he did to the last. Eighteen more bolts shot out of the darkness, and the young man altered them all.  
  
"Good," a very old man stepped out of the darkness. He was Shuzen the White. "You are doing very well, Eric."  
  
"When do you think that I will be able to focus my aura to a single color? I look forward to it greatly." Eric Curranstien opened his eyes and walked towards has trainer. "And when can I see my mother? I desperately wish to look upon her face."  
  
"Calm down, Eric. You will earn your aura color in short time. As for your mother, the Great War has made it hard for anyone to travel through Federation space. After Vulcan fell to the Alliance, I feared that Emperor Karatek would take the rest of the Federation with ease."  
  
"If what Master Isengard says about me is true, then you will not need to wait too long for Karatek to be a force not to be worried about."  
  
"Just what, pray tell, did Isengard the Black tell you, Eric?"  
  
"He told me of the prophecy that says the son of the Romulan Emperor will bring peace to the Galaxy. Since I am the son of the Romulan Emperor, I must be the One."  
  
"My boy, long has it been since Karatek had become the Romulan Emperor. Ever since Isengard and your mother brought you to me, Karatek has had three children since. Two are girls, and the other is a male. It is a shame that your mother decided to go to her love. Can't you feel it, Eric? Your mother still loves your father, and Karatek still loves Kristin. Isengard saw that your father and mother would be the end of the galaxy if they were to part. So, at their wedding, Isengard was the dark figure lurking in the back. He placed a spell on them both, binding their souls to each other forever. The point is that there is still one more male left in your family of kin. Don't jump to conclusions. Don't boost your ego anymore than it already is."  
  
"Master, I don't have a big ego."  
  
"Yes, you do. Remember, Eric, I can see all that you think and feel. You have a big ego. You think Isengard and I are the only two who are stronger than you. You are wrong. Isengard is returning as we speak. He is bringing with him his trainee, Iehman the Green. When they arrive, then you will test your true skills. Now, go to your spell casting."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
*****  
  
"You sent for me, my lord?" Empress Kristin Curranstien now of the United Alien Alliance glided up to her husband.  
  
"Yes, my queen, I did." Emperor Karatek sat in his throne chair with full Imperial robes covering him. The sword Dragonheart rested in its holster at his right side, Frostmourne on his left. "I wish to know how our eldest, Torria, is doing."  
  
"Your eldest daughter is doing fine, my love."  
  
"Good, and what of Jess?"  
  
"She too is perfectly well."  
  
Karatek's voice deepened. "And what of my son, Prince Jakob?"  
  
"Jakob resides within the training rooms with Isengard. Isengard has taken much liking to our second born son. I wonder if he has special plans for him."  
  
"Are you are suggesting that Isengard is training my son to be the One prophesied?"  
  
"Perhaps. Then again, you never did show great interest in his life."  
  
"How dare you talk to me in that fashion. I love Jakob as I love you now." Karatek stopped and gazed into his wife's eyes. "I do love my son, but not as deeply as I love you. Please, my love, bring Isengard to me."  
  
"Yes, my Emperor."  
  
*****  
  
"What do you suggest that we do, Captain Conner?" Emperor Cyphys Loki of the Federation spoke to his top Captain. The Great War, as it has come to be called, has taken its toll on the Emperor. He no longer resembled that chairman that was elected only 20 years ago. He now was an age of 64, and the years showed on his face. Since the Battle of Vulcan, Captain Scott Conner had been named his Supreme Captain. Mainly why Captain Conner is Loki's right hand man is because Loki's original Supreme Captain, Captain Lucas Graham, died in action during the battle of Vulcan. "The Alliance is infiltrating all of Federation space. We can not hold out for much longer."  
  
"My lord," Captain Scott Conner spoke, now no longer was showing his traditional face of joy and love, but a scowl of hate and stress of war. "I suggest a council with Emperor Karatek. We should suggest that we have one all out battle. One battle to end it all. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that I have been the Emperor to the Federation for many, many years, but I just don't know about this decision. For over 21 years have the people of the Federation trusted my judgment to direct their war, and their lives. And because of my ignorance and trust in Isengard," Captain Conner by this time knew all about the original scam and Isengard, "we have lost many worlds to the Alliance, including one of our strongest planets: Vulcan."  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord. But if we do not do something soon, then the Alliance will be overrunning Federation space within a mere matter of months."  
  
"Get in contact with Professor Eichhorn, Captain Ferguson, Admiral Austin, Admiral Turner, and Former Chairman Shelvak. Oh, and try to get Admiral Turk as well. I want a council to meet on this matter. I can not make this decision alone."  
  
"That's going to be a problem, sir."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Admiral Turk has been dead for quite some time. He was aboard the Epsilon-C when it was destroyed. Have you not read the KIA reports, sir?"  
  
"Damn. I must have missed it. Ok, well, the council won't be as strong without him. Get the others, and bring them here as quickly as possible. One more thing, tell the guards if they see Isengard on his way to see me, do not let him in. Tell him that he is banned from Federation space. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
*****  
  
The crystal orb glowed brightly as Shuzen the White starred into it. Within the orb, Shuzen saw all. He used the orb to focus his sight from seeing everything in his dreams. His sight pierced through time, space, and flesh.  
  
"I thought this would happen." Shuzen spoke aloud as Eric meditated behind him sitting on the floor. "Eric, enough meditation for now. You must be on your way to see Emperor Loki."  
  
"Yes, master." Eric Curranstien rose from his kneeling position and walked toward the clothing that he owned. "How will I be getting there? There is no ship anywhere near here that could carry me that far."  
  
"You will take the ship Isengard will bring once he arrives. Currently, he is in council with your father on Romulus. He knows what he needs to do. Now, you must be prepared before seeing the good Emperor. He is calling a council to discuss the latest matter of the Federation. I am sending you to be there to represent me. You will be taking this with you." Shuzen handed Eric a small perfectly round white rock. "Just give it to Loki, and he will know to let you in. Do not do anything rash. Remember what you have learned, Eric."  
  
"Master, I don't believe that the emperor will let a person just named 'Eric' into his council. I think it would be wise to grant me my aura."  
  
"You will receive your color once Isengard and Iehman arrive. It takes three wizards to show one his aura. Be patient, Eric. You will see your color in due time."  
  
*****  
  
"How may I serve you, my lord?" Isengard stood before the throne of Karatek without the slightest look of fear or happiness. "You did send for me, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Isengard. I need to discuss a little matter with you. It concerns my son." Karatek rose from his chair and slowly walked up to Isengard. Both Dragonheart and Frostmourne were strapped to his waist. His pitch-black royal clothing hung perfectly on his body. "I want to know what it is that you have been teaching my son."  
  
"Well, my lord. Why don't you just consult the sword? You have the sight now. Why don't you just tell me what I have been teaching him?"  
  
"Guards, leave us." The numerous guards within the throne room left via the nearest exit. "I don't have the sight like you claim I do, Isengard. Something has gone wrong. Perhaps you have been lying to me about this. And as a result, I have killed my own father and brother for these swords. And when is it that I will see the Dragon?"  
  
"I was actually planning on leaving today to seek him out. I have my own personal business to discuss with him. As for the sight, I do not know what to tell you except that you could try and bind yourself to the sword as your father did."  
  
"No! I will never sacrifice my soul for a mere sword."  
  
"But you already have. You have destroyed your own father and brother because of that sword. Face it, Karatek; you are dependant upon that sword. Without it, you are nothing." Isengard stopped to stare at the troubled Emperor's face. "You can feel it, can't you? The power of the Lich King along with the heart of Darkmind. They both tear at your soul and mind. William Curranstien IV was very much aware of what he was creating in the days of Middle-Earth. Jayson Jacobson wanted that sword out of lust, greed and hatred. And out of those three traits, he created the Dragonheart. It is a cursed blade that no one who holds it is safe from its power."  
  
"You. are right."  
  
"Yes, I am. I leave for the Dragon immediately. Do you wish me to make your wish?"  
  
"Yes, bind me to the universe. And find out what is wrong with the sight! I need it now more than ever."  
  
"If you do not have the sight yet, then you don't need this!" Isengard stuck out his left hand and the sword Dragonheart flew into his hand. "Ish saurton, oohm tak, bethod!" Isengard spoke one of his many spells that Shuzen had taught him many years ago. Karatek fell onto his knees and stared in disbelief what Isengard was doing. Karatek could not find the strength to move. He suddenly felt sick and fell forward as Kristin entered the throne room.  
  
"Karatek!" Kristin screamed, running to his side. She called for the guards and looked around. No one was in sight.  
  
*****  
  
"When do you think Isengard will be here, master?" Eric Curranstien sat on the edge of his bed looking at his master, Shuzen the White, who stood before the crystal orb.  
  
"You have grown extremely impatient, Eric. I know that you are excited about traveling to Earth and finally seeing one of the men who started this war, but you must be patient. Isengard will be arriving shortly. In fact, right now."  
  
The wall that acted as a door opened and Isengard the Black stepped into the room, followed by his trainee, Iehman the Green.  
  
"Good timing, master."  
  
"It was not timing my dear boy. Shuzen the White sees and knows all. Isengard, it is an honor to see you once more. Did you bring the sword?"  
  
"Yes, Shuzen." Isengard opened a black cloth he was carrying to reveal the sword Dragonheart. He handed the sword to Shuzen. "He thinks I am on my way to see the Dragon. Has it been long enough to summon him?"  
  
"Yes, it has." Shuzen walked over to a crystal that was glowing blue and shoved the sword into the top of it. "Darkmind is ready to travel back here and grant us three more wishes. But we will deal with that once Eric is on is way."  
  
"Should we begin?" Iehman the Green removed his green colored hood and spoke. He had no long beard like the other two, but a thin, clean shaved goatee. His hair was long and pulled back tight into a ponytail that flowed down his back underneath his green cloak. He walked forward toward Shuzen, green staff in his right hand. He spoke quietly to the white wizard. "Master, I don't think that Eric is ready yet. Please send Isengard or myself. We know what is to happen, he is just a boy."  
  
"My dear Iehman. You disappoint me. You honestly don't think that this young man is the savior of the Empires? Plus, Isengard has been banned from Federation space. This is the only place he is safe for the time being. And, I don't trust you. I have seen what you would do if you were to travel to Earth carrying my name and representation. I know that you would not mean to do it on purpose, but you would hurt us all more than Karatek ever could. No, Eric will represent the Order. Now, we should get this young man an aura to flash around when at Earth." Shuzen laughed to himself at his last statement. He sat in his Elaborate White chair with Iehman and Isengard completing the circle around Eric. All three closed their eyes, as well as Eric. Suddenly many colors shot out of the ground underneath Eric. The colors were bright and in many shades. Until it all other colors disappeared and one color was let surrounding Eric. Opening his eyes, Shuzen spoke, "It is done. You are now a true member of the Order, Eric the Gold."  
  
*****  
  
"How is he?" Kristin Curranstien asked rushing to the Romulan doctors leaving the royal bedroom of Emperor Karatek. The head doctor turned to the Empress.  
  
"The Emperor is not well." He said in a soft voice to make sure that the Emperor himself could not hear. "Apparently, whatever Isengard did to him has made him very, very ill."  
  
"How do you know that Isengard did something to him?"  
  
"That is the one word he keeps screaming over and over. At times he turns it into a phrase with other words as well."  
  
"What phrase?"  
  
" 'Isengard! Isengard, bring it back to me! I need it, Isengard! I need it to live!' Now, what this 'it' is that he keeps yelling for, we do not know."  
  
"I do. And I know where Isengard has taken it." Kristin stormed off in a different direction and called to servants standing around. "Prepare a ship for me. I leave at once."  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen." Emperor Cyphys Loki spoke to the other six Federation officers in the room. All of them sat in a circle facing each other. "I believe that you all know why we are here today. The threat of the Alliance is growing. Captain Conner here thinks that we should go for an all out battle against this foe. What are your thoughts?"  
  
"My lord," Captain Ferguson of the USS Contender rose from his chair next to Professor Eichhorn's. "The threat of the Alliance is strong. And we must destroy it to save the Universe. I agree with Captain Conner to fight all out against the Alliance. If we can wipe them out quickly, all will be well."  
  
"It won't be quick and easy." Admiral Turner stood. "This is one subject that I must disagree with my cousin on. It is true that if we keep at it they way we are going, the Federation will fail and fall. But we will last longer against the Alliance. If we were to face them one on one in an all out battle, we will lose. We have nothing that can compare to the power of the Dragonheart and Frostmourne. Plus, the Romulans use the Parasite as often as they can. Either way we will fall."  
  
"Way to stay optimistic, Turner." Admiral Austin spoke up, but remained seated. "The only way I can see that we can survive is to kill Karatek. And we must do it soon."  
  
"He is already dying." A voice from the hall rang out. A man with a black cape and hood that covered his clothing and face walked into the room. He wielded a tall Golden staff in his right hand. Two guards standing present in the room tried to shoot at the stranger, but, with a mere wave of his hand, they were thrown back against the wall and knocked unconscious.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Emperor Loki exclaimed leaping to his feet with the rest of the council. "Isengard, you know that you are not welcome here! And what do you mean by he is already dying?"  
  
"I am not Isengard. We are well aware that you have exiled him from your empire." The stranger removed his black hood and cape to show that he was in golden clothing that shown brightly against the lights. His long golden hair flowed straight and down across his broad shoulders and back. His short, light golden colored beard was combed perfectly. "My name is Eric the Gold. I am a member of The Order and formally a student to Shuzen the White. I request to join your council."  
  
"Eric the Gold." Captain Ferguson spoke as he sat down, causing a ripple effect on the rest of the council. "I remember the name Eric. But not with the title of 'gold.' Are you not the one once known as Eric Curranstien?"  
  
"I am. But I no longer bear that title, sir. My name is no longer cursed with that name."  
  
"You speak as if to bear the name Curranstien is to be cursed." Professor Eichhorn spoke up. "It seemed as though your mother didn't mind that title when she married your father."  
  
"My mother, Kristin Lynch, did not know what my father, Karatek Curranstien, was going to become when she married him. Enough about my family and me. We have much to discuss."  
  
"I agree. If you truly are from the Order, and have been sent by Shuzen the White, join us." Emperor Loki spoke. Another chair was brought in from the hall for Eric to sit in. "I guess then that you are aware of why we are meeting?"  
  
"I am. You are trying to decide whether or not to have an all out battle against the United Alien Alliance."  
  
"Good. Now, where were we?"  
  
"To kill Karatek would be our only key to winning." Admiral Austin spoke, reiterating his point.  
  
"Yes, and at that point is when our guest decided to arrive." Admiral Turner said out loud, meaning for Eric to hear him.  
  
"Oh, yes, you also said something about Karatek already dying, Eric. Is that true?" Emperor Loki turned the attention of the council to the young wizard.  
  
"Karatek is dying." Eric the Gold said after a pause and closed eyes. "The sword Dragonheart has been taken from him by your own little enemy, Isengard. You know of course that everything that has happened would have happened even if Isengard had been involved or not. Shuzen the White saw it happen, and he sees the demise of Karatek, as I saw it just now. All the details, I can not guess, but one thing is for certain, Karatek will fall."  
  
"So, the Federation will prevail. Excellent news, Eric. I'm glad that you are here."  
  
"I did not say that, Cyphys. Whether you like it or not, the Federation and Alliance will have an all out battle. And one ship will be the key to victory. I know of the ship you are trying to rebuild. This council is not the only reason I have traveled this far. That ship interests me very much. I wish to command it."  
  
"That is impossible. The captain of that ship has already been assigned. It will be Captain Conner. He has had the most experience with that type of vessel than anyone else. He will command it."  
  
"My lord." An ensign walked into the room with a small padd in his hand. "There is a message for you. It is directly from Shuzen the White!"  
  
"Shuzen the White? He wants to talk with me? Put it through in here."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
A visual screen slowly moved down out of the ceiling from behind the Emperor. Loki turned his rotating chair to face it. A picture flickered on to reveal a very old man dressed completely in white.  
  
"Lord Shuzen!" Loki spoke enthusiastically toward the wise master. "What can I do for the mighty Shuzen the White?"  
  
"First," Shuzen spoke quickly and deeply for an old man, "you can drop the act. I know that you don't like me intruding on your affairs, but the Federation is still under my supreme control. Next, you can tell Mr. Scott Conner over there that he will not be ordering the newly built Celestial into battle. Eric will. Why else to do you think I sent him there? Just to tell you that Karatek was dying? Ha! I could have done that without even sending anyone. You are so closed minded, Loki. When will you realized that the Alliance will not bow down to a human? I have told you this from the minute you became Emperor. You remember the dreams don't you? They pained you for many years. To think that you are not the one to bring unity to the universe, that has hurt you most of all. All your life you thought that you would rise to something great and would be remembered by all long after you were gone. Eric will command the ship, and you will do as I wish."  
  
"Yes, Shuzen." Emperor Loki spoke with a slight fear in his voice. The screen went blank. Loki turned to the rest of the council, almost as white as Shuzen's hair. "Eric, you will command the USS Celestial-B. Captain Conner, you will continue on your present ship. Shelvak, what do you have to say about all this?"  
  
All eyes were turned to the Vulcan who was sitting silently in his chair.  
  
"I think," Shelvak stood and walked toward one of the windows in the room. "My counsel on the matter really makes no difference. It seems that Shuzen the White has already determined the fate of the Federation. I for one will not die for a cause that I do not agree to. I would rather serve under Karatek's rule than die for a winless cause. I for one will not stick around for this battle. I here by relieve myself of my duties. I am leaving the Federation for the Beta Quadrant. Once there, I will rest for the rest of my life in solitude. I fare thee all well. A pleasure meeting you, Eric the Gold." Shelvak moved from the window and out the double doors while the other seven starred in amazement. For all the years that Loki had known Shelvak, he never expected him to just walk out on the Federation.  
  
"Then here is where our hope lies." Captain Ferguson spoke. "In you, Eric the Gold is where we must hope that the Alliance falls. If what Isengard said is true, then you and the Celestial will save the Federation."  
  
"Get to your ship, gentlemen." Emperor spoke while rising. "I will inform Emperor Karatek about this."  
  
"Don't tell him anything." Eric spoke and rose to leave. "My father will already see us coming, he doesn't need it to be broadcasted."  
  
*****  
  
Four figures sat in silence all facing each other in a circle. Each sat in a chair that matched the color they bore. Since Eric's departure for Earth, Shuzen had once again released Riven from the dreaded sword Dragonheart. Riven the Blue was once more apart of the Order.  
  
"The battle has been sent into motion. Eric is doing precisely what he should." Shuzen the White sat to the northern part of the circle in his white chair. To his left, was Isengard. To Shuzen's right was Riven, and across from him was Iehman. "It is finally time to summon my old friend Darkmind. He desperately wishes to meet you all. Come."  
  
The four rose from their chairs and followed Shuzen into a tunnel that lead deeper into the planet. They came to a stonewall where Shuzen spoke a form of ancient elfish language to open it. The stone rose up to show what was inside. In the center of the perfectly circle room sat seven rather large yellow orbs with orange stars in each one. Each ball had a different number of stars starting at one and going up to seven.  
  
"Lord Darkmind!" Shuzen stepped into the room and spoke very loudly at the seven orbs. "It is I, Shuzen the White. I am here to make the three wishes you promised me!"  
  
The seven balls all started glowing. Columns of light shot out of each ball straight upward. The columns all merged together and formed the out line of a giant snake-like creature. The light diminished and in its place was the giant creature the light outlined. It looked down at Shuzen with his large dragonhead.  
  
"You have summoned Darkmind." The dragon's voice low and monstrous. It echoed throughout the cylinder shaped room. "Shuzen! Ah, my friend, I didn't expect you for quite sometime. What may I do for you?"  
  
"I need three wishes granted in our favor."  
  
"Hm. Who are the other three?"  
  
Shuzen indicated to each one when he spoke. "This is Isengard the Black, Iehman the Green, and Riven the Blue. The fifth member of the council is not here. He is in Federation space aiding the Federation in their battle against the Alliance."  
  
"Yes, you told me of this long ago. I already know what your first wish shall be. 'Give Eric the Gold the ultimate sight with the ability to control it.' Am I right?"  
  
"You are, mighty Darkmind."  
  
"It is done. Now, as for the other two, I do not know what you want. Make your choice."  
  
"We wish that the Federation will win this war!" Iehman spoke up to the Dragon without Shuzen's permission.  
  
"I'm sorry." Darkmind turned his gaze to the wizard in green. "That outcome can not be changed. It is set in time and space by the powers that be. I can't change it. What is your second wish?"  
  
"Separate Riven from the sword Dragonheart. Bind the sword to Karatek."  
  
"It is done. Riven the Blue is now free of the pain from the sword. He will no longer crave the piece of steel. What is the final wish?"  
  
"It is mine to use." Isengard stepped forward. He walked up beside Shuzen and spoke again. "It is mine, with your permission of course, master."  
  
"Of course, Isengard. That was my promise. You bring me the sword and you will have your wish." Shuzen stepped back one-step behind Isengard.  
  
"What is your wish, Isengard the Black?" Darkmind was beginning to get impatient with the wizards. "Make it now."  
  
"I wish that Karatek's son, Jakob, is my own. I wish to raise him as Shuzen raised me."  
  
"It will be so, but not until the prophecy is fulfilled. I cannot do anything about it. Wait until Karatek is dead, then take his son. Your three wishes have been granted. I will leave this place. Shuzen, may we meet again!"  
  
"Indeed we shall." Shuzen spoke as the dragon vanished back into the light whence he came and the light shot back into the orbs. Shuzen turned to the others and lead them back to the original room. The stonewall shut tightly behind them. "Now, we need to discuss something very important. I cannot see the outcome of this battle. I do not know if the prophecy will be fulfilled or not. My sight and life are both diminishing. We must do what we must to aid the Federation. Isengard, you will help protect Eric's ship in the battle. Riven, you must strike fear into the Alliance by returning to Romulus and visiting Karatek. Iehman, go to Emperor Loki in a dream and tell him that all will be well. Now, all of you do as I say."  
  
Suddenly, the main door opened and none other than Empress Kristin Curranstien stepped into the room. All four wizards stood and faced the woman.  
  
"I am here to get back my husband's sword!" She spoke with anger in her voice.  
  
"Funny that you should call it his." Shuzen replied to her. "It is bound to him now. Or is it he is bound to it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We spoke to the dragon Darkmind and he has bound the sword and Karatek together. If one dies, then so does the other. I suggest that you take it quickly, the sword id fading." All five looked at the sword, still stuck in the crystal that Shuzen placed it in when it arrived. The sword was fading. Little by little, the sword was fading into nothing. "If you wish to save Karatek, I suggest that you hurry."  
  
Kristin grabbed the sword and ripped it out of the crystal. She turned and ran out through the tunnel in which she entered.  
  
"So the Final Hour begins."  
  
*****  
  
"I don't believe this!" The Klingon captain spoke looking out through the forward view screen at all the Federation ships closing in on their position. "They want an all out battle! Contact all other Alliance ships! They want a battle, they'll get a battle!"  
  
The Federation ships fired at all Alliance ships flying in to meet them. The Alliance fired back. Both groups of ships got closer and closer together until they collided.  
  
Captains yelled out orders to perform maneuvers to avoid collisions. Phaser fire and torpedoes shot out from all ships. A Romulan captain decided to use the deadliest tool in the war at such close a range. He ordered that the Parasite be fired at one of the bigger Federation ships. For some reason, the ship moved at the last moment, and the deadly Parasite missed. It missed its primary target but collided with one of the Klingon battle cruisers. Still in shock over what just happened, three Federation ships quickly destroyed the Romulan ship. The battle went back and forth until more Alliance ships appeared. Quickly, the Federation was overwhelmed by the multiple Klingon, Cardassian and Romulan Ships surrounding them.  
  
They were overwhelmed until one more ship joined the fight. Coming up behind the Alliance, the USS Celestial fired torpedoes at the vessels. All ships that were hit lost shields immediately. Confused about what was going on, many Alliance ships collided with each other and cost many of them their lives. Within the Celestial, Eric sat proudly to be commanding the ship that was once his father's. Ever since he left Earth he suddenly felt something that he hadn't before. Every once and a while, his vision would change and he could see what was about to happen. He could not explain it at all, but he used it to his advantage.  
  
Multiple phaser blasts and torpedoes shot out from the Celestial to destroy or cripple many of the Alliance vessels. Victory was near, until one more ship entered the battle. It was the Romulan War Bird Piccalo. It immediately started attacking the Celestial. This was something Eric did not see. The Celestial swung around and fired right back at the Piccalo. As they passed each other, torpedoes collided with both ships. The Piccalo made a sharper turn and caught the Celestial off guard from the rear. But the Celestial was quick with a reply as four torpedoes rang out to collide with the bridge of the Piccalo.  
  
*****  
  
"My lord!" Kristin Curranstien rushed into the Royal bedroom of Karatek, Dragonheart in hand. "I have what you were seeking. Here." She took Karatek's hand and placed the hilt of the sword in it.  
  
"My love, Kristin," Karatek spoke slowly and painfully, not even gripping the handle of the sword. "It is not this that I wanted. I realized that now. It was you. I desired you. To feel your true love once more in my heart. I wish to recite something to you. Something that I have thought of for quite sometime. For I knew that I would die soon, so here it is:  
  
Remember me when I am gone away, Gone far away into the silent land; When you can no more hold me by the hand. Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
  
Remember me when no more day by day You tell me of our future that you plann'd: Only remember me; you understand It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
  
Yet if you should forget me for a while And afterwards remember, do not grieve; For if the darkness and corruption leaves A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
  
Better by far you should forget and smile Than that you should remember me and be sad."  
  
And with that last line, Karatek passed into the next lifetime. Kristin went limp at Karatek's side and cried. Her two daughters walked in behind her and saw that she was crying. They looked upon the face of their father and saw that he was no longer with them. They ran to his side and cried with their mother. Jakob was nowhere to be found.  
  
After a while, Kristin rose and walked to the command center of the Alliance. Tears still streaked down her face. Once there she went straight to the Supreme commanding officer.  
  
"Recall the troops. Karatek is dead. We surrender."  
  
*****  
  
"It has ended." Shuzen spoke to Eric while lying on his bed. "What all has become of everything?"  
  
"Well," Eric paused, thinking of where to start. "The Federation and the Alliance are now one Empire whose purpose is to unite all the races of the universe as one. Iehman as disappeared, and no one knows where. Riven has gone to the wilds of Earth. Isengard is training Jakob like the Dragon promised he would. As for me, I am no longer a member of the Federation. Although Emperor Loki let me have the ship, I could not take such a beautiful piece of art. I now only own a small vessel by which to transport myself from one planet to another. I do no know what has happened to Dragonheart or Frostmourne. But I will look for them soon."  
  
"Good. The prophecy has been fulfilled. You have saved the Empires. If it had not been for you, the Federation would have retreated to Earth and eventually been destroyed. You saved them. I am proud of you, Eric the Gold. You have the sight, and now, you know all that I know. I will not be dying for sometime. That I know for certain. Go do what ever your heart wishes, and someday I will call upon you once more."  
  
"Yes, Shuzen the White."  
  
*****  
  
"So, it ends. Shuzen will die, Eric will roam the universe in search of something he does not wish to find." Isengard stood on a hilltop in mental concentration while Jakob, son of Karatek, trained his body to be stronger a distance behind him. "The Empires have united, and the Final Hour is over.  
  
"But someday, two brothers will clash for the power that was once made by their ancestors. But then, will we need a new savior? Or will a savior of old renew his title? Such questions. No answers. Not even the great Shuzen can tell what will become of this fusion. So much pain for such great a cause that will eventually be forgotten. But like Karatek said: 'Better by far you should forget and smile.'"  
  
Isengard smiled to himself and turned back to training Jakob. For the first time in his existence, he was content with his life. 


End file.
